starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Línea TIE
*Primera Orden *Alianza para Restaurar la República Star Wars: Commander **Banda de Saponza }} La Línea TIE, o Serie TIE, fue una serie de cazas estelares fabricados por los Sistemas de Flotas Sienar y más tarde los Sistemas de Flotas Sienar-Jaemus, se distingue por sus motores de iones gemelos y paneles colectores solares. Variantes [[Imperio Galáctico|'Imperio Galáctico']] * Lanzadera de abordaje TIE/ar *Defensor TIE/D *Interceptor TIE/IN *Caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/ln *Bombardero TIE/sa *Lanzadera VIP TIE/sh *Caza experimental de superioridad aérea TIE/sk x1 *TIE Avanzado v1 *TIE Avanzado x1 *Aterrizador TIE *Destructor TIE Gremio Minero * Caza TIE del Gremio Minero Primera Orden * Caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/po * Caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe * Caza de superioridad espacial TIE/vn Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part V'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Última Oportunidad'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 56'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' * *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *[[Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience|''Rogue One'': Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Línea TIE